


Breaking the Tension

by ChaseLingZiao



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Argument leads to sex, Boom Boom - Freeform, College, F/M, Het, Katherine Pryde - Freeform, Kietro, Oral, Party, Sex, Smut, Tabitha Smith - Freeform, University, argument, fight, fighting leads to sex, frat party, fraternity, kitty pryde - Freeform, pietro maximoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseLingZiao/pseuds/ChaseLingZiao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Study hard. Party harder. Kitty Pryde, due to gentle coercion by one Tabby Smith, runs into a familiar face at a typical college party hosted by a university fraternity.<br/>Main: Pietro Maximoff, Kitty Pryde<br/>Minor: Tabitha Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this OTP prompt from tumblr (otpprompts.tumblr.com): Imagine your OTP having a wildly dramatic fight that transcends into wildly dramatic sex.  
> First from this author for the following:  
> 1\. This ship  
> 2\. Humor  
> 3\. Action

'This is university life, Kitty! This is the last time you'll get to screw around and get little to no repercussions.'

            At least that's what Tabbi's been telling her. That's what she usually says to try and get others to join her at those frat parties. Screwing around totally optional.

            Kitty Pryde had been playing it safe for a couple of semesters. Other than attending the usual student body general assemblies, leadership seminars and taking part in her dorm's annual sportsfest, the latest she'd ever stay out was during missions.

It says something when the only things she looks forward to for excitement in her life are stake-outs and intelligence retrieval. And those had all been successes for someone of her power, coupled with that of Nightcrawler's ability or Wolverine's experience.

            Tonight, however, she found herself walking along the lane of fraternity houses. When a chilly wind blew past, she hugged her body, cursing herself for choosing a light cotton blouse with barely any sleeves. The vest was no help either. At least her legs were warm, she thought. Skinny wool jeans kept her covered up against the breeze as she walked on.

            Her phone vibrated in her pocket, prompting her to check it. It was an unknown number but at least the texter was decent enough to leave a name.

“hey kit! wer r u? the partys starten 2 get stale. we nid ur awsm dancin! - Tabbi”

            Typical Tabbi, she smiled to herself. The thought of dancing and having fun with Tabbi filled Kitty's heart with some good anxiety as she sped up her pace toward that one fraternity house.

_ Phi Kappa Phi...Phi Omega Zeta...ah! Here we are. _

            In the back of her head, however, reading the signs weren't necessary since there was only one house along the street with loud, bass-heavy, heart-thumping music coming from it. Not to mention the flashing lights barely concealed by the house's curtains. Still. It was a habit Kitty had. She wanted to be sure.

            And talking to yourself wasn't weird. Probably. She was still pretty nervous after all.

_ Deep breaths, Kitty. _

            She went up to the front door and attempted to knock when another gust of wind blew up from behind her. She crouched over to hug her body to some warmth. It must've been imagining things but she could've sworn she just heard the door in front of her open and then close.     

            She looked up and saw the door as it was: closed. Shrugging it off, she poised her fist a few inches from the door and then brought it in to knock.

Knock, knock.

            Nothing happened. She tried again, with a little more force.  

KNOCK, KNOCK.

            The music and lights went on unperturbed. The door remained closed. She thought to text Tabbi to tell her that she was there.

“Hey Tabbi! Just outside the Phi Zeta Mu door. See me in?”

            She put away her phone and then sat down on the front porch. She waited not longer than a few seconds when she thought she suddenly heard the door quickly open and close behind her. She turned to see who came out but she saw no one there. Again, a strong and chilly gust of wind flew right into her face. She hugged herself warm and resumed her waiting.

…

            She stood up and decided to just open the door herself. Clearly, the door wasn't locked, since she had been hearing it open and close all this time. Waiting for 20 minutes after 15 texts was not worth the money. Kitty had expected Tabbi to be a little more considerate of her but then she remembered Tabbi was _in_ the party.

            The moment she held the door handle, she was suddenly pulled into the door frame and right into a person. Her head was still under the influence of inertia and so fell forward, hitting a lean but toned chest.

“Oops! Sorry, I didn't think you were coming in anytime soon-”

            Rubbing her tender forehead, she looked up and saw a silver-haired boy holding onto the other side of the door knob. Her eyes had to adjust to the dimly illuminated room but she recognized the face. And it recognized her.

“Pietro?!”

“Pryde?!”  
  
“What are you doing here?”

They looked over the other.

“And dressed like that?”

            Pietro was the first to recover from the shock, as per his speedy nature and habit of always having something ready to say.

“For your information, I'm part of the fraternity hosting this party. As for you – ”         

            He looked over her again, noticing the un-goody-goody nature of X-Men member Katherine Pryde's current attire. He smirked.

“Hehe, are you lost?”

            Kitty knew Pietro from her Bayville High days and this snarky comment was to be expected from him. However, something inside Kitty slipped her trained façade of calmness and brought up old high school attitudes. She metaphorically put her foot down.

“For your information, I have every intention of going to this party right here. So thanks for letting me in.”       

            Her tone was more irritated than she figured it should've been. No matter. She flipped her hair in his direction. With a confident push of Pietro aside, she strode into the sea of people holding red and blue cups.

            Pietro briefly looked after her form as it disappeared into the crowd. He rolled his eyes. He had better things to do, like what his to-be brothers instructed him.

…

            Kitty lost a bit of hope of finding Tabbi amidst the crowd of people. She wasn't in the kitchen. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't at the back. She wasn't in the jacuzzi. She wasn't even in any of the closets which were all occupied by some couple. While she thought it prudent not to randomly phase through persons, selectively phasing through locked doors and walls can only get you so far, especially if there was a thickness of five bodies immediately adjacent to said walls. The only other place she hadn't checked yet were the upstairs bedrooms.

If only finding other mutants were one of her abilities.

            Tabbi, meanwhile, actually was there at the fraternity house, and in the middle of a moshpit no less. The sheer amount of people made it easy for Kitty to overlook her.

            Kitty probably circled the house thrice looking for her friend but there was no obvious sign of her on the first floor. Kitty then made her way up the stairs, careful not to step on any passed out bodies or enthusiastic couples making out.

_ Alright, Tabbi. Where are you in this darned house? _

            Kitty phase-peeked through every room and found all but one occupied by either a bunch of people getting high, people talking animatedly about their exes or attempting hypnosis. She went back to an empty room she had found earlier and decidedly sat on the lower bunk bed that was there. This crack at something new was turning out to be a big disappointment. 

            For a moment, she let her tiredness over take her. She lay down and rested her head on the pillow. These fraternity parties were surely very different from other gatherings she had been at before. Merely standing around with all the people and the heart-thumping music was a chore as opposed to those formal socials and soirees Kitty had always been invited to. So much for university life, she thought.

            Just as she was about to rest her eyes for a moment, the door swiftly opened and closed. A gust of wind filled the room accompanied by the appearance of an out-of-breath Pietro. Kitty suddenly sat up from the bed and huddled herself from the brief chill.

“I-I can explain..”

            She started, aware that he must've seen her on the bed of one of his fraternity brothers. He looked at her quizzically and then realized what she meant. He gave her a sneer and teased her a bit.

“Oh, I understand perfectly well, Pryde. But it's a pity you didn't know. Not all girls have the privilege of sleeping in a Maximoff's bed.”

            She wasn't sure if it was the smugness in his voice or the way he referred to himself in the third person but Kitty couldn't let the former Brotherhood jerk one-up her like that. She had the perfect reply all ready to leave her lips.

“$#*%!”

            She immediately stood up and distanced herself from the bed but she didn't make any move to leave the room. Pietro just stared at her figure, silhouetted against the outside light. He decided she wasn’t half-bad for a kid. He sighed inwardly, laughing at himself for thinking this X-geek was actually attractive.

Her ears perked up at the sound of his laugh. 

“What? What’s so funny?”

            She stared at him, her brows furrowed slightly.

“Woah, easy, Pryde. I was laughing at an inside joke is all. Not everything has to be about you, you know.”

            Pietro backed up and sat himself on his bed. Kitty remained standing, and glared down at him as she folded her arms.

“Well, Pietro, knowing you, it’s always going to be some jeer or another about me because of who I am.”

            Unbelievably, that comment stung Pietro. He swallowed his pride for now.

“Slow down, Miss Congeniality. I haven’t said anything yet.”

“Oh yeah? I don’t have to wait for you to say it. It’s all in your tone. It’s because I’m an X-Men. You simply ABHOR having to do _anything_ with the likes of me.”

“You really think that lowly of me, huh. Newsflash, Miss Valedictorian. This is college now. Why don’t you grow up and let go of that old notion that I can’t possibly change?”

            She turned to him with all the frustration her blue eyes could muster.

“Because, Maximoff, you _NEVER HAVE_.”

            That struck a nerve with him. He wasn’t letting this down. He wasn’t about to take an unjust take-down from an X-Men.

“Excuse me, Pryde. That was totally uncalled for, even for an X-geek like you.”

            Kitty was surprised at the passive-aggressive stance Pietro had taken. She momentarily lost her train of thought, letting a small feeling of guilt pulsate at the back of her head. 

“Mind telling me where this all coming from?”

            Kitty spent a good ten seconds staring at him. Did Pietro Maximoff, _the_ Pietro Maximoff, actually just offer to talk about something instead of dashing off and paying her no mind? This was not the same Pietro she remembered back in high school. Or it could be some front he was putting up, to get her to let her guard down. For the first time ever, Kitty wasn’t sure about him.

“I’m waiting, Pryde, if you can believe it or not.”

            The tone in his most recent remark snapped her out of her bewildered stupor. To save face, she continued her little act. She put on her most serious expression and readied her indignant tone.

“Well, if it interests the “great and powerful Maximoff,” I was looking for Tabbi.”

            Pietro tilted his head beckoning her to continue. His mild interest grew upon hearing her mention Boom Boom.

“She convinced me to attend a frat party. Just this once, she said. It’ll be fun, she said.”

            He leaned into the nearest bed post, listening to her story. He watched her pace around as she recounted the series of events leading up to him finding her in his quarters. He let out a small laugh.

“What?”

            Kitty was suddenly defensive, wary of what Pietro’s reaction might mean. She may go through a lot of matter quite easily but getting through people’s heads wasn’t her finer skills.

“I just can’t believe a goody two-shoes like you got convinced to attend a frat party. I figured you weren’t into this kind of thing.”

            Kitty took to that comment. While it was true these kinds of parties weren’t on the top of her list of leisure, she felt she owed Tabbi something. She knew she had been devoting a lot of her time to studying and student council work, so much that her friends were thinking she was overworked. They frequently asked her to join them yet she had always declined. But it had become a strain in many of her friendships so she decided to reassure them by attending outings one at a time. It was Tabbi’s turn this weekend.

“Oh that’s rich, Maximoff. This coming from the guy who says he’s changed.”

            Pietro stopped laughing. He was sure something was off with the X-geek today. Maybe she’ll see better that she was the one picking the fight this time round if he kept quiet. After a few quiet moments, Kitty took the bait. But not one to break her current tirade, she followed up her statement.

“Hmph. Well! At least I’m there for my friends when they call on me. When was the last time you checked in on Lance and the others?”

            Pietro looked at her puzzled. She was becoming increasingly agitated for some reason. And Pietro was having a hard time holding back from putting her in her place. He decided to be honest. The next words he spoke were sincere but impatient.

“They don’t concern me. They can look after themselves, like they always have. I could ask you the same thing about Alvers.”

            Bingo. He saw her clearly react to that. Truth be told, he could care less about the Brotherhood now. This whole idea of going to University was just for himself, to get away from his family, Mystique _and_ the Brotherhood. Pietro saw that Pryde was listening, seemingly curious about this brief sharing of his personal life but keeping aloof. The look on her face was too good an opportunity to pass up. Time to give the Kitty-cat a taste of her own medicine. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair before getting up.

“Look, I don’t need to explain myself to you, alright?”

            He saw that she looked a bit disappointed not getting him to talk more. Perfect. He walked toward Kitty giving her a half smile and stopping only a few feet in front of her. Kitty took a step back, her expression changed to a knowing look crossed with a sneer. If this was her attempt at getting him to talk some more, it was a cute failure.

“I get it.”

“Great, now why don’t you-“

“You’re hiding something, aren’t you?”

            Pietro was surprised the conversation went a different direction, and by her no less. He certainly didn’t expect her to drag this on for longer. What was she trying to accomplish?

“What are you talking about, Pryde?”

“This whole “college-man frat-boy” thing you’re doing. It’s all a farce!”

            Okay, that was it. It was one thing to be misunderstood. The history shared between them was a standard black and white. It was another thing entirely to be denied _his_ truth. Whatever was going on with Pryde today, he was going to have none of it.

“Look, I don’t know where you’re even pulling this nonsense from but _I’m_ done here. Just get out of this room before-”

            He made a grab for her arm and started ushering her out of his room. She easily phased through him. Kitty wasn’t about to leave this room, less so on _his_ terms.

“Before what? The rest of your fraternity - no - the entire school catches on to what you’re _really_ doing here?”

“What I’m ‘ _really doing here’_ , as you so eloquently put it, is trying to complete my initiate’s tasks for the noble house of Phi Zeta Mu.”

Kitty was indignant at this. Who does Magneto’s puppy think he was fooling? Pietro was definitely hiding something. What did Pietro have a need to belong in a fraternity for, less so attend a university anyway? For all she knew, it could possibly endanger the entire campus.

“I’m not convinced.”

“Well then, great! I don’t need to convince anyone, especially you, Pryde.”

            He made a grab for her again but she quickly moved away.

“What is it, Pietro? Got something to hide? Something you can’t tell me or anyone, ‘ _as you so eloquently put it_?’”

            Pietro’s hands curled into fists. That Pryde was really living up to her name by trying make his yield to hers.

“I could say the same about you, Miss Know-It-All. Why exactly _are_ you here, of all places? Are the X-geeks getting on your nerves? Are you on the hunt for other mutant recruits? For all I know Boom Boom isn’t really here and you’re just spying on me for Summers.”

            Kitty glowered at him. Which was funny because he just basically repeated what she was insinuating about him. Didn’t she catch it?

“I haven’t lied about anything, Pietro.”

            Pietro threw his head up and smirked at her. So she didn’t.

“Oh, really? Did you or _didn’t you_ find Boom boom? Did you or _didn’t you_ phase through everything and everyone downstairs to find her? Or are Xavier’s Ten Commandments getting in the way of your “brilliant” mind? And here I thought you were one of the smart ones.”

“Oh yeah, _brilliant_ plan, Pietro. I should just phase through _everyone_ and _freak_ everyone out!”

            She closed the distance between them and poked him hard on his chest. It hurt her finger a little bit to find that his pectorals were chiseled but a point had to get through his thick skull.

“For your information, just because _you_ become practically invisible when you use your abilities doesn’t mean every one of us can turn invisible too. Or have you forgotten that any and all suspected and or actual mutants are being hunted down? And by law!”

            Deep down, he knew they were both right. He almost forgot none of his fraternity brothers knew about his powers because he trusted he was too fast to see. But still, it was terribly inefficient of that Pryde not to have searched for Boom Boom using her powers.

And that poke was the last straw.

“Of course, you don’t care! You know your powers. When something goes wrong, you have a buttload of connections to keep your activity on the down-low. ‘Sucks to be anyone else but _me_ , Pietro Maximoff!’ ”

            She poked his chest repeatedly. In the recesses of her mind, the point was already delivered and this was just an exaggeration to keep up her façade… as well as an excuse to feel his well-toned chest again.

As if she’d ever tell him that though.

“As if anyone, _anyone at all_ in the frat house right now, _right now,_ is sober. Did _that_ ever occur to you? Of course not! You’re too busy looking so high up with that stuck-up attitude of yours and playing by Xavier’s rules to do the smart thing.”

            Kitty took offense to that. Professor X ingrained those instructions on them for a reason. And a very good one at that. Of course, what else was to be expected of Magneto’s son? And insulting her intelligence to boot? He was going down.

            With a frustrated cry, she did the unthinkable. She shoved him. It wasn’t a very strong push but it was enough to surprise him. Wide-eyed and staring back at her, he returned the shove.

            Then Kitty shoved him back even harder, causing him to fall on the floor. Pietro quickly got up and sped towards her. She phased just in time to let him just run through her and let him hit the wall of the room.

            She snickered as she prepared for another of Pietro’s lunges. She miscalculated and Pietro ended up running around her, creating a small whirlwind that pulled various objects toward them. Kitty was momentarily distracted by the flying pencils, pillows and used shirts circling her but she kept her focus on her phased mode.

“You’ll get tired of phasing eventually, Pryde. Me? I can do this all night.”

            Kitty, focused on her phased mode, slowly stepped out of the middle of the whirlwind. She quickly grabbed a flying sheet and phased it over the running speedster. Of course, Pietro didn’t expect a huge white sheet to cross his path and subsequently tumbled through it.

            Kitty turned around, ready to lunge at Pietro and phase his legs through the floor when suddenly, he was right behind her. He flicked her ear from behind. When she tried to swat him away, he sped off, came back and flicked her other ear.

“Stop that!”

“Make me!”

            Kitty let this barrage of ear-flicking go on for a while until she caught on to Pietro’s pattern of movement. And right before he sped away from her, she expertly put her foot right at the spot he set his own foot down. Pietro suffered another tumble, crashing into his bed.

            This only made Pietro angrier. Strike one was this X-geek picking a fight with him. Strike two was letting her shove him first. Strike three was this humiliating crash at the hands of the tiniest X-Men! She meant business and he was going to give it to her. She kept her head high and mocked him.

“You were right, Pietro. I should have just phased through everyone and every-“

            He caught her off-guard at that and swept his leg under her feet causing her to fall over. She hit the ground, shoulder first. Her training made her mindful enough to twist her body a little so she managed to recover to a pounce-ready stance.

            Pietro readied himself for her attack. While superspeed was his forte, a small space wasn’t ideal to run around in, especially since his roommate’s stuff was everywhere. The slob. He anticipated her leap and moved out of the way just in time. What he didn’t expect was he coming from behind.

            Kitty had jumped toward the speedster but aimed for his bedpost, grabbing hold of it to swing around and phase through anything in her way. The unassuming Pietro got kicked at the back of his head. She let go of the bed post and grabbed the object nearest to her, arming herself against another attack from the speedy mutant.

            Pietro quickly scrambled to his feet and backed away from Kitty. She saw his eyes quickly glance at what she held onto and a smirk spread across her face.

“Apparently, this is important to you.”

            Pietro tensed, mentally kicking himself for letting that small reaction show on his face. Pryde had grabbed the fraternity house’s most prized possession: the University Cup.

“Pryde, don’t. The grands entrusted that to me to take care of until the next University Cup Prix.”

            Kitty kept her stance, threatening to drop the gold-plated cup. She could easily replace it but seeing Maximoff squirm and having the upper hand on the speed demon for once was admittedly kind of fun. She feigned dropping the cup just to watch him flinch on reaction. She laughed at him.

“I thought I recognized this.”

            Gaining some confidence, she played with the trophy, tossing it up and catching it in front of Pietro, dangling it like a lure.

“Ugh, I remember having to clean it for weeks on behalf of the Committee of Fraternities and Sororities, MY GOSH! Did you know how _rank_ it was the last time it came from you, Phi Zeta Muans? Like, what, did you all just mix barbecue sauce in this thing for an entire year?”

            Pietro let her drag on, waiting for the right moment to grab the trophy from her.

“But I’m not going to break it, if that’s what you’re think-“

            He suddenly barreled towards her but quickly, Kitty concentrated and phased right through him, letting him hit wall again. With such speed, he was knocked back and fell once more on the hard floor. Kitty felt the thud spread throughout the room and immediately jerked her head toward the door, expecting someone to walk in on them. She let out a sigh of relief after a couple of seconds, figuring that the bass dropping downstairs, no one was the wiser of what happened upstairs. She turned to the fallen speedster, rubbing injured nose.

“Floor - 3, Maximoff - 0. Saw that a mile away.”

            Suddenly, Pietro grabbed her shoulders and kneed Kitty in her middle, sending her flying across the room. The jolt from the kick caused her to let go of the trophy in mid-air but Pietro caught it in time. As she followed her trajectory, she broke the bed post and hit the wall. The impact disoriented her, blurring her vision temporarily. By the time she came to, Pietro had already put away the trophy and stood tall, looking over the fallen Kitty.

“It was always diplomacy with you X-geeks. Haven’t you ever heard of getting the job done?”

            Raging, Kitty jerked her head up and imagined where the ceiling braces were. She climbed up the nearest dresser and jumped toward the ceiling. She phased her hands through the panels to grab hold of where she perceived one of the support beams was positioned. On the first try, she caught something sturdy  and pulled herself up. She disappeared over Pietro’s head, leaving him confused and frantically scanning the ceiling for any hint at where she was.       

            He decided to stay still for fear that making a sound would alert her of his position. That proved to be his folly. She quietly made her way to a support beam behind Pietro and prepared herself.

            Out of nowhere, Pietro was smacked again in the back of the head by a pair of size seven shoes that swung out from behind him. He fell forward but caught himself and quickly turned around only to find nothing. Kitty had swung back up into the ceiling, mentally cursing herself for not having chosen to make a wider swing. She attempted the kick again on another support beam. As she phased herself through the ceiling panels in a calculated formation to allow a faster downswing, Pietro turned and saw her coming.

            With only the acceleration of gravity to speed her up, she was no match for Pietro’s counter. He sidestepped and grabbed her leg, forcefully pulling her out of her hiding place and slamming her on the floor.

            Disoriented again, all she could think of was her aching tailbone. That Pietro was pretty fast to catch on her trick surprised her.

“Clever trick, Kitty-cat, but it won’t work on me twice.”  

            His voice came from above him as her vision was coming to. When she could see him clearly, she sat up with a bolt causing Pietro to move away from her. She looked behind him and saw the perfect opportunity: Pietro standing on a blanket on the floor. She quickly grabbed the end of the sheet closest to her and yanked hard and fast. An appreciable thud was heard and Pietro was flat on his back. She quickly straddled him, pinning the speedster to the ground partly phasing his arms and legs through the floor.

“Funny, you fell for the same sheet twice.”

            Kitty and Pietro heaved and heaved, catching their breaths. Pietro was the first to notice the condition his room was in.

“Oh my God, Pryde! We totally trashed my room!”

            And the position they were in.

“G-Get off me!”

            Kitty took the hint and scrambled off of him. Hiding her flushed cheeks, she took the time to look around and recover from their fight. The bunk bed was in pieces as were the cabinet doors. The shelves were emptied and their contents were scattered about the floor, the window and the mattress. Some pieces of the ceiling panels crumbled and fell. Picture frames were all cracked. It was pretty bleak. That small twinge of guilt from earlier had now fully blossomed. But Kitty remained steadfast, controlling any signs of shame that wanted to express itself on her face . After all, this was _Pietro’s_ problem.

…

That she helped cause.

…

            Darned it.

            It was a bittersweet victory, she decided. And she wasn’t sure whether Pietro referring to the two of them as the cause of it was his way of acknowledging he took some part in the blame or him saying he was taking her down with him. She turned to him, her expression neutral. She watched him, waiting for what he might do next.

“Oh man, oh man, oh man…”

            She couldn’t help but let a breathy laugh escape her with the way Pietro was panicking right now.

“What’s so funny, Pryde?”

            He shot her the same question she shot him. Still breathing heavily, she threw him back his own reply.

“Oh nothing, just an inside joke. Not everything has to be about you, you know.”

            She watched him internally struggle to decide whether to get out of the floorboards by force and cause more damage or just stay there. As much as he was able to, he assessed the degree of damage on his roommate’s possessions and his own. Taking deep breaths, he turned to her and calmly spoke.

“Get me out of the floor, Pryde.”

            She simply looked down at him. He did look pitiful and harmless now, trapped on the floor like that. She turned and headed for the door, not wanting to be swayed by the sight.

“*sigh* _Please_. ”

            There it was. It sounded small but sure enough, his voice cracked. A clear sign of defeat, if Kitty ever recognized one. With that she knew she won their battle but why did it feel bittersweet? She took a deep breath and turned to him again. She approached him and softened her gaze. Reluctantly, she pulled the speedster out of the floor.

_ I’m going to regret it either way. _

            Without so much as a ‘thank you’, he quickly sped around the room, examining more closely the debris, mentally listing down what needed to be replaced and quickly calculating the costs. Kitty watched him, a little indignant at the lack of gratitude he had for sparing him the floor at least. That and agreeing to pull him out.

“You’re welcome.”

            She had said that without thinking and immediately regretted it. As a reflex, she put her hand to her mouth and with wide, wary eyes looked at Pietro, watching for his reaction. He stood still and turned a dark face to her. He then slowly walked toward her, absolutely fuming. He breathed heavily through his nostrils as he stood in front of her.

“Really, Pryde? You think helping me out of the floor merits a ‘ _thank you_ ’? Right now, after all _this_? Are you _serious_ , Pryde?”

            She swallowed her guilt and looked up, still challenging him.

“I’m well aware I caused this mess just as much as you, _your royal pain_. And I thought you were big on the whole politeness thing just a couple hours ago.”

           She just couldn’t drop it. He felt a huge tide wash over him. Fear, rage, panic, anxiety, arousal, heat, guilt, helplessness and other emotions filled his attention. And he knew it was all because of _her_. His fists shook, his breathing hyperventilated, and his eyes stared down at her as he spoke.

“You- you-!”

            And then he crashed his lips to hers. He pulled Kitty up by her nape and upper back. It happened so fast, Kitty tried to balance on her toes. She responded by digging her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to help keep her balance. He broke off the kiss and hurriedly breathed out.

“You make me so mad, I could- ”

            They resumed the kiss, moaning to each other. Pietro was hungrily pulling at Kitty’s soft lower lip and she trying to get a better grip on his strong shoulders. He then quickly slid his tongue into her mouth. She let him in only to let her tongue fight back. He let out a surprised moan but kept firm and continued working her. While the two fought for dominance over their mouths, their hands were busy seeking new territory of their own.

            Pietro moved his hands down, roughly mapping out what he could of her soft skin before practically yanking her blouse off. Kitty couldn’t concentrate to phase through their clothes, focusing too much on undoing his belt and pants and pulling up his shirt. He stopped kissing her enough long enough to reach around behind and undo her bra. She eased the edge of his pants off his hips, leaving him in just his boxers. They were both hurrying but at the same time they were slow enough to fully experience the other’s body. As they stripped each other, he felt her mouth breathing against his ear.

“Cat got your tongue?”

            Pietro let out a breathy “heh” and proceeded to pick her up and push her against the remaining bit of wall that wasn’t broken. She automatically straddled him and held onto his shoulders for support. When her back did hit the wall, Kitty suddenly tensed and let out yelp.

“Ow! My tailbone…”

            Surprised, Pietro stopped and let her stand, remembering from earlier that she landed flat on her bottom on the floor. Softly but quickly, he spoke to her.

“Oh, sorry about that.”

            It almost didn’t register to Kitty that he apologized but her eyes widened when she realized it. Pietro took this time to kick off the rest of his pants and gently lifted Kitty to settle her on his hips again. He brought her back against the same wall and quietly, he checked with her. This startled her back into what was happening.

“Settled?”

            Kitty nodded. He took that as a cue to begin pushing himself into her. Automatically, Kitty placed her hands on his bare back. He breathed hot air down her neck, inhaling deeply her scent deeply after. She relaxed as she felt his solid arousal tease her labia apart through cloth. She straightened her back to fully feel him. She let out another yelp.

“Ahh~!”

            It was Pietro’s turn to tense up. Tentatively he asked her.

“Shoot, your tailbone again?”

            Kitty, though pleasantly surprised at the concern, dismissed his fears. She actually wanted him to continue.

…

            Because she wasn’t done trying to beat him at his own game yet. Between heavy breaths, she spoke.

“No, no, it’s fine… you’re fine… I mean, just continue- _Ah~!_ ”   

            He didn’t need to be told twice. Mid-sentence, Pietro resumed pushing his arousal against her. His bare chest pushed up against her small breasts while her legs squeezed his waist. He then bit down at her neck, causing her to gasp in surprise and dig her nails into his back. He groaned huskily at the pain but continued to suckle where he bit her. Then he started licking and sucking her skin tracing her jawline. Kitty turned her head to allow him access, sighing deeply and scrambling for a better grip on Pietro’s back. He then moved to give her a rough kiss, prompting Kitty to respond in kind.

            Their clothed genitals continued feeling on the other, sharing their warmth and staining their underwear with their warm fluids. Kitty’s mouth parted slightly and couldn’t help but close her eyes as new warmth was spreading between her legs and up her belly button. Pietro bit and tugged at her lower lip. She sighed longingly at him.

            That breathy high-pitched sound prompted Pietro to stop grinding into Kitty. She was briefly confused at his action until she found herself being carried towards the bed. She held onto him for support and looked into his eyes. He kept his gaze on her too as he set her down gently, calling to mind her tender lower back. He crawled over her, pushing one knee between her legs, purposefully grazing her inner thigh in the process. Kitty arched her back toward him, closing the space between their abdomens. Once their gazes were mere inches from each other, he went for her lips again, sucking and pulling at the fiery hot and soft shapes.

            With their lips preoccupied, he let a hand sweep her body from her face, to her breasts, and the curves of her sides. Kitty let out a few moans as his hand wandered. She kept one hand in his hair, wildly pulling him toward her while her other hand snaked its way to his lower back, feeling his lean muscles along the way. She pulled him toward her, keeping their hips in close contact. As she deepened the kiss, she told him everything he was doing to her in sounds of pleasure.

            He brought his hand up across her belly to fondle a breast. He tentatively squeezed it, making Kitty push herself toward him slightly. To get back at him, she moved her wandering hand down his abdomen, under his boxers to stroke what she could reach of his arousal. It was warm but solid under her fingers. He growled low and husky into her mouth. He thought to repay the favour by feeling up her soft bottom. Until he absentmindedly put pressure near her tailbone instead.

“ _OW!"_

“Hey- OW!”

            Kitty’s body jerked, causing her to head-butt Pietro. Her solid forehead met his not-as-solid nose. He pulled away from her, sitting up on reflex to assess his injury.

“I’m sorry. You pressed at a tender spot. Ow…”

            After apologizing, Kitty sat up as well, rubbing the small of her back. She tried to get a feel of where it hurt more and where it hurt less.

“You know, I really think you broke my coccyx back there.”

“Yeah, well, now you broke my nose. So, I guess we’re even.”

            Losing the momentum for the third time, Kitty came to her senses. She was still wont to continue, as her racing heart and tingling lips were telling her to but her head told her this was getting ridiculous. Now both of them were injured. Was there actually any fire left from earlier? Besides, Pietro’s nose was bleeding. She thought to get him a tissue for it.

            But as she tried to get up off the bed, Pietro grabbed her arm. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“To get you a tissue?”

            She spoke in a matter-of-factly way. Noticing that Pietro was paying attention to her, she continued.

“Look, we obviously can’t go on like this. We’re both injured. The mood’s gone. I’m not sure I’m even mad at you anymore…hey!”

            Pietro grabbed his shirt laying nearby and wiped the blood from his nose. He then pulled her down, grabbed her legs and placed them at either side of him. He straightened his back while settling her on his hips again. He felt her straighten up when their arousals touched. Still warm. Still pulsing. She felt the same way he did, clearly. He placed a hand on the small of her back, making sure to guard the still tender area. He brought his forehead to hers, using his other hand to keep her head still. He stared into her eyes intently.

“Well, _I’m_ still pissed at you, Pryde.”

            Low and husky, his voice sounded not angry but full of energy. She felt that he was still breathing heavily, his arousal throbbing slow and steady against her own. His gaze was half-lidded and his focus never wavered from her. He was wont to continue what they started. She responded to him truthfully and, matching his gaze, whispered back.

“How pissed, Maximoff?”

            She rested her arms on his shoulders and after an intense stare off, they attacked each other’s lips again. Kitty surprised him by sucking on his lips for a change, parting them to let her tongue run amok inside his mouth. He responded with a pleased groan. She left his mouth parted slightly as she moved on to nibble and lick his ear. His body shivered. She tugged at his ear lobe before moving on to trace the side of his face with sensuous short licks.

            While he was busy receiving attention from her tongue, he slid his hands all over her bare back, feeling her smooth but now blazing skin, taking care to avoid her injury. When he felt her trail nearing his collarbone, he reached under her panties and squeezed her soft bottom. In response, she bit him and sucked the bit of skin she hurt. Pietro could only close his eyes at the high he was getting from her.

            Kitty could feel Pietro’s arousal throbbing faster. She paused her ministrations at his neck and moved her hips against his. Pietro groaned with her, both feeling the other. He pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her chest as their hips moved with each other. He then took one of her breasts in his mouth, tracing circles around her nipple with his tongue. He teased her nipple relentlessly until it hardened in his mouth. Her breathing quickened. He then worked on her other breast.

            Kitty laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent as he worked her. Together, they steadily increased their rhythm. She let out mewls of satisfaction. Other than sweat forming all over her body, she felt her underwear get wet as well. Well, wetter.

           Pietro felt the new gush of warm fluid come from Kitty. He moved his oral ministrations from her chest to down her body, carefully laying her down on her back as he did so. Kitty could only watch as his head disappeared from her line of sight. The sensation of his red hot lips and cool slick tongue she felt over her abdomen, her belly button, her underwear line and then it stopped. Suddenly, her legs were lifted and sure enough he placed them on either of his shoulders, exposing her to him. He pulled her underwear off her. He leaned forward to expose her more fully. Kitty felt a small chill between her legs only to be approached by a warm body as Pietro removed his boxers and neared himself to her. They did not touch but the distance between them made her heart beat faster.

            Pietro looked at Kitty and saw her curled up, her hands covering her embarrassment with futility. While she was busy taking in all the sensations, Pietro enjoyed himself watching her pleasured. He interrupted her daydream and kissed her full on the mouth, speedily making a trail to her newly exposed skin.

           He wasted no time ministering to her clit: swirling his tongue over it, batting it, teasing it with his teeth. The speedster used his mutant ability to run his slick tongue throughout the length of her slit, tracing shapes and slithering patterns over her increasingly sensitive labia at inhuman speed. It drove Kitty wild.

           She threw her head back at the first touch. When he played with her clit, she gave him ever louder moans. When he started teasing her entire length, she even grabbed his head encouraging him to continue.

          He pushed Kitty’s legs farther apart and then inserted his tongue in her, pushing against the muscular walls while at the same time using one thumb to massage her clit. He felt her hands move away from his head. He briefly looked up at her and saw she threw her hands back over her head, as though she couldn’t think about using them any longer.

            With her eyes closed, Kitty would only feel the slick tongue moving in and out of her. She felt it slide out of her only to be replaced by a larger and a warmer body poking at her entrance. Her eyes shot open and saw that Pietro had resumed leaning over her, placing his hands at either side of her.

            Kitty and Pietro locked eyes with each other. She placed her arms around his shoulders as tight as she can and whispered in his ear.

“Do it.”

            Kitty felt Pietro insert himself in her. She strained a little, adjusting to his size and his length. His erect, pulsating penis was larger than his tongue, after all. And a lot warmer. When he felt her relax, he began to thrust in her, their fluids helping to move him within and her to adjust to his rhythm.

            The biology lectures she attended had covered sex education but never did the coverage talk about how enjoyable potentially making babies could be. She never felt anything like Pietro inside of her before. He was fiery, he was the right girth, he was thrusting in her at the right tempo, he was… he was… he was delicious.

“Mmm..”

            As Pietro moved his hips, Kitty reach around and grabbed the headboard for support. Her legs were spread wide, her knees hooked at Pietro’s shoulders. Pietro leaned forward, thrusting deeper into her. She squealed at each push.

“Nnn… Pryde…”

            He breathed freely with every thrust he made with Kitty responding with a gasp each time. Having her beneath him, hot, bothered and making all these sounds, it was driving him crazy good. It fuelled him to up to keep going.

“…Mmm..! Maximoff… Ah~!”

            Her sounds crescendoed as his thrusts went faster. Fastest mutant alive but he damn well took his time when he needed to. And this time, he needed – no - wanted to. Her muscles squeezed around him every time he entered her. Focus was the only thing preventing him from picking up speed and letting his powers get the better of him. But he was slipping slowly, falling into the uncontrolled energy of his feelings.

            When did he get so sappy, he thought. 

            She could feel him speeding up, fearing slightly for her body. As her peak was nearing, she tightened her grip on the head board, focusing on not phasing on her part. She repeatedly called out his name though soon after, coherent speech was lost to her moaning. Low and breathy grunts were his responses to her, and he went even faster. It was driving her crazy. There seemed only one more hindrance before Kitty reached that golden orgasm. And by the way she was slowly losing focus, it should be over soon enough.

“Pietro, Pietro! Ah~!”

            It came as a surprise to him that Kitty wasn’t reacting too strangely when he picked up the pace little by little. She still felt quite solid and tight around him with every thrust, even if he was starting to use his powers. He got the idea sometime later that they were both focusing on not letting their powers get the better of them but man, did it feel so good and so right.

            Even if it was getting even harder on his part. She was the only girl who was keeping up with him like this. He entered and re-entered his entire length in her repeatedly now. Kitty responded with ever higher pitches.

“Nn… Kitty…”

            And he was the only guy who’s ever made her feel like this.

“Kitty… Ki-Kitty! _Ah~!_ ”

            With a great heave Pietro and Kitty reached their tipping point. He drove himself the deepest he could into her and Kitty arched her back when she felt him fill up her entirety. He released while inside of her, orgasm-caused electrical wave through both their bodies. Panting, sweating, and breathing heavily, Pietro took a moment and lay on top of her while Kitty slowly let go of the head board, noting how white her fingers were from gripping too hard. He removed himself and lied beside her. Both of them recovered while regarding the underside of the upper bunk.

        When the adrenaline and the buzz started to fade away, both were in slight shock over what had just transpired but quietly assessing. Past their deep breaths, they realized the bass-heavy, heart thumping electronic music continued pulsing downstairs.

“Well, now…”

“…Uh, huh…”

            Pietro was the first to recover from their mutual stupor. He rubbed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“That was, uh, 10 years, maybe? Ten years of pent-up rage over you and your goody-two shoes, bubbly, blue-eyed perky-tude, Pryde. Not too bad, I hope?”

            Kitty made a face. It was a cross between amused and bewildered. Pietro was not going to let her live this down. Still, she agreed with his sentiment.

“Not as much as my pent-up rage over your attention-seeking, smooth-talking, mesmerizing waxed hair, bad boy attitude, Maximoff. But thank you for that. I guess we both needed some kind of release. Though forgive me if I never imagined it to be like this.”

            Pietro laughed at that. The tension was mutual after all. Kitty found herself relieved somewhat. And her still-tingling labia told her that maybe this was why she had it out for him all these years. Not an enemy, she thought. More an unfulfilled crush.

“Now, that your head’s a little clearer, Kitty, I hope you’ll believe me when I say that college is my personal choice. If you need me to, I’ll even show you all my student loan requests.”

            She actually let out an awkward laugh at that. Though she was touched he referred to her by her first name. Not that she cared or anything. Her guilt had resurfaced after the rage was let out. She owed him an apology for acting childish earlier.

            Even if it was Pietro Maximoff.

“Yeah. I’m sorry about that.”

            Pietro kept silent for a moment and then suddenly burst out laughing. Confused, Kitty turned to him. Between laughs, he managed to explain himself.

“I can’t believe you actually apologized. And to me! That’s, that’s- _hahaha!_ ”

            Kitty rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his face away. He turned to face her and simply watched her with a knowing smile.

“I know when I’m wrong. And I’ll admit lashing out at you was wrong, okay, Pietro?”

            She turned to him with a smirk.

“What I can’t believe is that this party of yours is still going on downstairs. Aren’t your superiors looking for you?”

            Pietro just shrugged. He could care less what was going on downstairs, really. Instead he lay on his side and turned to her naked form, eyeing her from head to toe. This made Kitty feel conscious. She tried to cover up with a blanket. This got a snicker from him. He inched closer until he could stroke her soft skin with his fingers. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, taking in the scent of her while he spoke.

“You know, you owe me. We’re going to have to fix this place up. And I know you X-Men can’t refuse to help people in need.”

            With a sigh, Kitty turned to him, gently shooing him away from her neck.

“I guess I could make a fundraiser for it, on behalf of the fraternity that’s served the university for 20, 25 years was it?”

“Twenty four years going on 25. The anniversary of the founding is this next month, which makes my initiation particularly gruelling.”

            Pietro then made a face one might find on a hanged man’s. It managed to get a laugh from Kitty.

“So of course, I’ll ‘volunteer’ you when I pitch the project to the student council and your superiors.”

            She playfully tapped his nose at that. Pietro let out a groan and covered his face with his pillow.

“Ugh. Yep. More work for lil’ ol’ me. Thanks a lot for not finishing me off after all, Pryde.”

“It takes two to tango, Pietro.”

            It was nice hearing his first name from her again. It was different than before as he could sense no arrogance, no superiority, no righteousness, or anything negative at all. It was just her normal, valley girl accent-peppered, cute voice. And directed at him. Nice.

“And what’s our official story on this … mess?”

            Pietro stared at her form, idly running his hand up her arm and through her hair.

“I think ‘my super-powered girlfriend and I had wildly awesome sex for the first time’ will work for ‘em.”

            He leaned into her, aiming his lips over hers when something suddenly dawned onto Kitty. She immediately sat up and grabbed Pietro by the shoulders.

“OH MY GOSH DID YOU USE A CONDOM?”

            He rolled his eyes at her. And producing a small tied-up see-through plastic bag from behind him, he smartly replied.

“Duh, Pryde.”


End file.
